


don’t leave

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Platonic Moxiety, Slight swearing, Yelling, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired by donovaughndaniels on TikTokVirgil says something he regrets to Patton
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 31





	don’t leave

Patton knocked on the door hesitantly, and when there was no objection he pushed it open slightly. “Kiddo?”

Virgil resisted the urge to groan from where he was spread out on his bed. “What do you want, Dad?” 

Keeping the bitterness from his voice seemed to be a different story.

Patton flinched slightly at the tone, but stepped into the room anyway and shut the door. “Well, I couldn’t help but hear you and Roman fighting earlier.”

Virgil sighed, and sat up. “Of course you’re hear about that. It doesn’t matter, it’s fine. I’m fine, alright?”

The moral side hesitated. “You know, it’s okay if you like Roman, kiddo-“

“I don’t like-“ Virgil’s statement was interrupted by his hand suddenly flying across his mouth to shut him up.

Frustrated, the anxious side threw it back off and tried again. “I can’t like Roman, it’s complicated.”

Patton hesitated. “Virgil, it’s not good to ignore your feelings-“

“You know what’s also not good, Patton?” the anxious side interrupted. “Getting into other people’s business! Just stay out of it, okay!?”

He regretted it the second Patton’s face fell, and he turned away to hide the tears starting to come.

“Dad, I didn’t mean that,” Virgil tried to move closer but the moral side sunk out.

The anxious side groaned, falling backwards onto the bed and covering his face with his hands.

Great. He fucked up again.


End file.
